(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a serial stage power supply combination for emergency auxiliary charging apparatus, and more particularly, to an improved combination for emergency auxiliary charging and various applied circuits.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A single voltage source is available as a charging source in conventional storage as a charging apparatus for a charging source.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved emergency auxiliary power supply comprised of a rechargeable secondary battery or a super capacitor to function as an emergency charging source. A conduction train for charging purpose, an optional charging control circuit and another optional first storage unit comprised of a diode on the output side to prevent inverse voltage and connected to a second storage in the load coupled to the output are provided to comprise a DC power supply system allowing flexible combination with at least two stages for serial stage power supply.